reptilepediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Komodo cobra
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Reptiles Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley DBZ, EEnE, and Kaiju Fanon Wiki Goji64 21:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! Hey there Komodo Cobra! Congratulations on founding the Reptiles Wiki!! It looks awesome so far, and you're doing a fantastic job with adding pictures and creating new pages. While it looks you are already well on your way, please let me know if you have any questions on getting started. For your next steps, you may want to try adding and editing more pages or recruit more people to help join in and edit your wiki! The more the merrier, right? Anyway, leave a message if you have any questions and best of luck! :) --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:18, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Joined the wiki I have joined the wiki and i promise i will never vandalise and only stop vandalism. I am worthy of adminship. Please consider it and thanks! TheBen10Mazter 14:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i would like to become a bureaucrat too. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 14:23, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I won't be able to edit as much on this wiki these two weeks due to lots of testing and exams, i'll still edit though. Thanks for the crat and admin rights! TheBen10Mazter 14:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Joining the Wiki Hi! I joined the Wiki. I am currently working on different types of snake articles. I've currently created Anaconda, Boa constrictor and Common Puff Adder, whilst intending to work on it over the days. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am...Arceus...The God...of Pokemon!']] 14:46, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Spotlights Good day, sir. I'm the new Administrator whom TheBen10Mazter promoted. I have made the Main Page look quite attractive. With your permission sire, I wish to change the logo into something more suitable. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am...Arceus...The God...of Pokemon!']] 17:21, June 25, 2011 (UTC) You would like me for an administrator? I am very knowledgeable on the subjects of biology and such. If you would like my help, feel free to message me back. Thanks, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC) No never mind. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am...Arceus...The God...of Pokemon!']] 16:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Backgrounds Hi, Komodo cobra! I designed the title background of the Wiki. How is it?? I hope its good. :D If it isn't, please give me a more sutiable picture and I'll be able to make a better background. Good day. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am...Arceus...The God...of Pokemon!']] 15:25, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I updated the main page, added a Featured Article and Media. How's it? I ought to make a News Section. Is that ok? [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am...Arceus...The God...of Pokemon!']] 15:54, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Also sir, I think this page looks quite attractive and that all pages should look like this, complete with infobox, don't you think so? [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am...Arceus...The God...of Pokemon!']] 16:46, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Editing Hi! Noticed the new system format for editing? Like it? If you don't I'll switch it off. [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am...Arceus...The God...of Pokemon!']] 16:58, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Hi! Can I be an administrator on this Wiki? I promise not to vandalise but to help the Wiki a lot. [[User:Quick Fire|'The flaming Quick Fire is here!']] [[User talk:Quick Fire|'Talk']] 17:11, June 26, 2011 (UTC) New background Do you like the new background i made? TheBen10Mazter 18:02, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll make sure of it I'll make sure there are no bad words on this wiki, it will be reverted and the user will be blocked. TheBen10Mazter 18:06, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Featured Article Change it when you want to. TheBen10Mazter 18:25, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Hi! Can I be promoted to Head Administrator? If you don't know what Head Administrator means, I'll tell you: The position of Head Administrator is an unofficial position (more like a title) that cannot be given through User Rights upgrade, but simply a title. They are superior to Administrators, but inferior to Bureaucrats. The position of Head Administrator means Users who take responsibility for admin's actions, somewhat like a manager. Currently we only have 1 admin, so the title is pretty much useless. But imagine a future scenario: The Wiki has been spotlighted and has 20,000 pages. There are hundreds of active Users. There are 9 administrators. So thats where the role of Head Administrator comes in - to manage all those 9 admins. '' So, can I be promoted?? :D :D? [[User:Arceus The God of Pokemon|'I am...Arceus...The God...of Pokemon!''']] 12:50, June 27, 2011 (UTC)